User blog:Skyblazero/Stickman
About him Name: Stickman Complete name: Red Stickman Favorite food: Pizza Likes: Build, make things, be cool making cool things, have friends, youtube, funny memes, Minecraft. Appearance: Is like Henry Sticman but his face is red, yellow gloves and green shoes. Dislikes: Peoples hating Minecraft, horribly memes, bad food, his stupidity don't allowing him make things. History Red Stickman born in Stickman Tiown and he born to be a constructor, that was regular on his job and soon he meet Sky and helped him in many adventures and sometimes was to be rival of him. Abilities Strenght: Capable of knock Sky with a punch, can destroy rocks with his punches, with Ronic is capable of beat a Giant who ca rip planets in half, can send giants to a wall with his punches, can rettach wood and use it as a sword, capable of ripped metal, can double a shotgun with his bare hands, like Super Stickman is capable of fight Super Sky and is capable of destroy a door with a punch. Speed: Is MLF+, dodge lasers, bullets, swords and baseballs attemps to hit him, run around the world in 5 seconds, can remove Sky's Notebook from his hands speedblitzing him, can write more faster than Sky, ca write in 5 seconds, runover a bomb attemp to explode, can run so faster that is looked as a red blur and he and runover a blackhole. Durability: Tanked Sky's Kamehamehas, tanked Hakais, has resistance to freeze time and also can resist the freeze time and power nullification, tanked a beating of a Giant, can tank a planetary explosion can be cutted into pieces and regenerate and is almost inmortal. Regeneration: Can regenerate of almost anything Toonforce: Can double his body, cartoonishly ripped a planet, can breath underwater and in the space, and can double he himself as a plane, a tennis racket, a mallet, etc. Hammerspace: Has guns, cannons that shoot cannonballs, can teleport himself with a watch, laser guns, swords, tasers, grenades, bombs, sticks of dynamite, and has a legendary sword that allows him increase his strenght and speed and allows him beat an alien army and cut a mountain. Intelligence: He is good making hardy maths, is expert on steal things, and know create things like castles and weapons Idiocy: He is not good in make things as houses and buildings. Book of Construction: Allows him create anything he want but don't make things that don't are construction things. Stopwatch: Has a stopwatch that can stop, slow, speed up, and can rewind time and can create or destroy timelimes with it Can shoot lasers with his eyes. Vehicles: Has cars, planes, helicopters with missiles, motorcycles that can time travel and spaceships that can flight more faster than light and shoot lasers. Has a form named Super Stickman that he was using a Green Esmerald named Super Esmerald and allows him be Super Stickman. Is 100 times more stronger, durable and faster, can fly, has invulnerability, his intelligence increases, has precognition, can erase things with his imagination altough he can't erase peoples that cannot be erased, can distorsion the reality and back it to normal, can punch someone so hard that end making tthe reality end distorsioned, can fly in many dimensions in few seconds destroying them and has reality warping how to create any object altough his form has 1 hour time limit When he gets angrily in a superhuman level he gets a form named "Angry Stickman" that allows him crack in planets, destroy cars, push buildings destroying it and can jump so hard he was in space and threw a planet to other planet destroying it but is more dumber than before. He don't can return to normal, just if he stop his rage. Weaknesses *His idiocy *Don't can create all *Can still be killed *Is overconfident *Can be outsmarted *His book of construction don't makes all *His reality warping as Super Stickman don't makes all Quotes *Hi, how you are? *(When he fight) I need end stoping you! *(When has the advantage) I stop you! *(When becomes into Super Stickman) Super Stickman style! *(When he win) Category:Blog posts